Mothership Clover
by axleonex
Summary: What if Clover had been abducted by aliens? (Motheship Zeta DLC spoilers)
1. Impressions of the Fine Kind

_Alright, this is sort of a spin-off fanfiction from my story "emancipation proclaiming nation." The prequel says that the Lone Wanderer tried setting Clover free after his adventures in the wastelands were over. Obviously, the wastelands have some weird stuff going on so Clover eventually ended up getting abducted by aliens. _

I think I might've gotten probed. Not that I don't mind getting probed. I've been probed before plenty of times. By multiple objects. Good times. What was I saying? Right, I got probed but not in the good way. If it were good I'd remember it, since I don't I have to assume I got probed in the worst possible way. Which means: Aliens.

My deepest darkest fear has always been the idea of being whisked away from my beloved betrothed. That fear has long been subsided ever since MY BETROTHED THREW ME AWAY LIKE A DAMN RAG DOLL!

Calm down Clover. Happy thoughts, that's right, happy thoughts... Hmm... Happy thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? You alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" And that's when I realized I can move my body again. I stand up but for some reason my chest feels unusually soar. Not the best place to get soar but I'll live. "Where is-" Aaaand my legs are soar too. Note to self: Standing up after probing makes the legs weak. I'm pretty sure I've told myself this before.

"Take it easy now, it's always a little woozy getting off the surgery table."

I look up and see a cute dark girl staring down at me. Did she buy my contract? I wouldn't mind, she's got a sexy voice.

"Bout time you woke up. I was starting to think they'd fried your brains or something."

Analyze the situation. I'm in a silver room with a cute dark girl staring down at me stripped naked. Wait, why am I naked? I should remember these things by now!

The girl's talking to me. "You got a headache right? Don't worry, that'll get better. I don't know if it'll matter, but it'll get better." I get up more slowly this time. The dizziness is already fading. I get a better look at her face. "They must really like you..." She looks at me like she feels sorry for me. Is that a good thing? I'm going to tell myself that's a good thing. "At least they let me keep my clothes. Looks like they stripped you of everything."

"I know I'm not dreaming." I tell her. I stand up and blatantly scan her from head to toe. "Because if I were, we'd _both_ be stripped of everything..."

She smothers her head into her hand. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm trapped on a spaceship with a _tart_?"

I shrug. "It gets the bills paid."

We hear a metallic sound from a distance. "Shit," she says. "You hear that? Its coming again... get back against the wall now!"

We crouch to the side of the walls as the claw, thingy, grabs a person from the cell next to us and lifts him away. He shakes and cries as it takes him. Knowing the Lone Wanderer he'd either appreciate the ingenuity of that claw or piss his pants right about now. I never understood why virgins loved tech so much. Why do the two things always match up so well? Sure, he never said he was a virgin but I saw the way he had googly eyes for that vault tech girl. That bitch. He's mine you two faced backstabbing-

"I'm thinking maybe now you can understand it's a good idea to get the hell out of here."

Get out of where? Oh, right, from the spaceship. That we are on. "So how to we get of here?"

"Now you're talking."

Something something something. I couldn't stop mentally undressing her as she talked. Next thing I know she's punching me in the face. I need to stop nodding so much when other people talk.

I yell, "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" and start punching her in the head and ribs. She starts yelling something along the lines of _you're overdoing it. _I don't care, nobody hurts my pretty face and gets away with it.

Before I take it any further two oddly shaped people open up the plasma door. As soon as they do, the girl I was just beating up jumps up and tackles herself onto one of the aliens. The other alien runs up to me and starts shocking me with his electric stick. My God did it feel good. Before I could enjoy it any further, the girl runs up from behind and shocks the alien with the stick she stole from the other guy.

"It worked!" She yells.

I could hardly breathe. "Uh, yeah. It worked. Thanks uh... What was your name again?"

_I'm trying to make the story a little weird. Clover was one of the more "obscene" characters that followed the Lone Wanderer, would her thoughts have really been any different?_


	2. First Contact

I open the door and head inside. The girl walks back and forth around her jail cell without bothering to look at us. Her head is down and she won't stop squeezing her hands. "I'll wake up any minute now. Any minute now I'll wake up."

"She's delusional," Somah tells me. "Let's just leave her here."

I can't help but imagine the things I could do to her while she's like this. "How many layers of clothes do you think we can take off for her to snap out of it?"

"You can't be serious. We are trapped on an alien spaceship and all you can think about is sex?"

I prefer to call it contracting. Where two parties mutually agree to make each other's lives just a _little_ bit more happy. "I have an idea." I put my hands on the Rivet City girl's shoulders. "You know how when we dream, we never end up popping the person we want to be with?"

Somah tilts her head. "We what?"

Of course she wouldn't understand. Mercenaries never get a good night's rest. I look at the girl in front of me. She has deep green eyes and bright brown hair. Eulogy once told me there were some slavers in the west that preferred buying freckled girls, so this one would be sold at a high price on the Slave market. Or at least she would be, if the Lone Wanderer hadn't freed all the slaves. -_- "Think about that for a second. No matter how much we wanna screw someone, we always end up waking up before it happens." I lift off the Rivet girl's helmet. She looks at me like I'm not here, which actually works better for me."So since this isn't a dream, she shouldn't wake up once I-"

She pushes me away and yells, "Hell no, I don't swing that way!" I think she's hyperventilating now. Um... I guess it worked? I was kinda hoping that wouldn't work.

"damnit,"I yell, "you're awake. I mean, uh, it worked!"

"But this can't be real, this can't be happening..." The girl starts punching her head. "Aliens, get out of my head."

The only thing I want to do right now is hold her tightly and cradle her in my arms. Stroke her hair down while whispering _I can make the bad feelings go away_. But before I can try that, Somah ends up trying to 'comfort' her.

"Alright, listen. Dream or not, you need to get the hell out of this spaceship. Because if this is really a dream and you can't wake up, I'm guessing the only way you can wake up is by getting the hell out of here. So do want our help with that or not?"

The girl keeps shaking her head. Before I can initiate my plan to cradle her in my arms, she says, "that... makes... sense... If I wanna wake up, I need to get of here. Right?"

"Or, we can go with plan B." I tell her, "You and I could just-"

"Knock it off Clover. Give her a baton and let's keep moving."


	3. With Friends like these

XXX

"Lead the way." I tell her. Sally crawls into one of vents and disappears. Kids have always been the easiest people to work with. I wouldn't call myself a role model, but I would like to point out that all the kids in Paradise Falls always loved me the most.

Somah, being the hot-ass that she is, decides to be stiff about the whole situation. "Oh great, so much for that great idea. She suckered you good huh?"

I answer, "Nah, she's too young to sucker me," I stick out my tongue at her. I'm not really sure what Somah's deal is. I try to be nice to her, I compliment her on her tits and ass but all I ever get is this lousy reply like _stay_ _focused_, or _get your mind out of the gutter_.

"Clover," Crissy says to me, "you are the strangest dream I have ever had." The poor girl still thinks this is all a dream. I've tried pinching her awake,(pinched her multiple times in multiple places) but she still doesn't believe me when I say this isn't a dream. What's worse is that she doesn't even take advantage that this might actually all be dream. _Hello, gorgeous willing and able women standing in front of you. Take me now! You're not gonna end up treating me like the lone wanderer are you? _I hate it when people respect women, especially when it's women doing it.

"Crissy," Somah says, "take my advice, don't listen to a single word Clover says. Unless you're alright with smelling like shame when you wake up."

"Nonsense," I take Crissy by the hands and lean in closer to her face. I tell her, "If you ever wanna to talk more _intimately_ with your subconscious, I'll always be here for you Crissy."

Crissy's face turns red and she pulls herself away. She's so cute when she blushes! "Um, no thanks!" she says.

The door opens with Sally on the other side. "See, told you I could help, so what were you guys talking about?"

I answer, "Well-" and then Somah puts her hand over my mouth.

Somah tells Sally, "Nothing dear, thank you for opening the door."

XXX

"You were there when the bombs hit?" Somah pesters the little girl for answers. I've been around kids long enough to know that it won't get her anywhere.

Sally tells her, "Yeah, but all I remember is the noise. I could here the bombs dropping from my outside my house, and then there was a big light. Then I woke up here."

"But how old are you?" Somah asks,"You told me you were twelve years old. The bombs dropped over two hundred years ago."

Sally answers _exactly_ how I'd expect her to, "I'm over two hundred years old? Coooool."

Crissy looks through the cache of guns. She's obviously not a weapons expert. "What's a mesmetron?" Crissy asks. She looks at the handle of the weapon. "Hypnotize. Frenzy. Brain Blast. Hey Clover, what do these labels mean?"

I put on my Chinese jumpsuit. Tight and cute, two things I love about it. I still can't believe how easy these aliens are to kill. The Lone Wanderer would have been disappointed in them. "Don't worry about that hun," I take out my night gown from the alien container and show it to Crissy. "Put this on, it keeps you protected in dreams."

She tilts her head, "That's a night gown."

"No, it's battle ready armor. Think about it Crissy, if this is a dream, you'll be best protected wearing something you'd sleep in. You'll become, like, God or something."

"I'm not sure if that's how it works..."

"Can I borrow that mesmetron real quick?"

"Um... Ok."

XXX


	4. Second Chance

My God Somah's a bitch. One second I'm getting Crissy to strip out of her Rivet City uniform, the next second, _I'M_ wearing the Rivet city unifrom. Turns out Somah stole my Mesmetron while I was distracted, she made us switch our uniforms. Note to self: Always hypnotize both Crissy and Somah at the same time. Not only does it prevent one from stopping all the fun, it can also easily escalate to that lesbian threesome I haven't had in such a long time.

So now I'm stuck wearing this tacky security uniform. And I also think it's one size too small, therefore making Crissy cuter then I initially thought. Somah's actually quite lucky Crissy looks so great in my uniform. I was ready to kill her before I saw Crissy's tight body move in that jumpsuit. What I wouldn't do to just... argghh!

Yes brain, I am fully aware that I haven't had my cherry popped for the last twenty-four hours. Therefore making this entire abduction the worst abduction I've had in my entire life, and I've been through quite a few. I'm working on a plan to trick Sally into giving me my mesmetron. I'm not sure what Somah told her, but Sally's been holding that gun tight from me. I'll figure something out. In the meantime...

XXX

Slicy slicity slice slice slice. Stabby stab and stab here. Electric cut. Samurai beheading. And... Slicy slice slice.

I got my sword back. And I'm happy about that. Somah likes the alien lasers and I can't blame her using them, they're cool as hell. Crissy's sticking with an SMG she found in the crate, as long as she knows how to use it I guess it's what's best for her. She's obviously not a weapons expert. Her usage of the gun is pretty amateurish, which is probably what happens when someone gets a security job at a place no one ever attacks. I've also taken to liberty of lending Sally some grenades. Apparently she's as smart as those kids from Little Lamp Light, she's creative when it comes to using them.

XXX

"Alright," Sally says, "now you just need to wake them up for the space suit."

Crissy raises her hand, "umm... I don't think that's a good idea."

Somah taps on one of the glass containers. "I'm with Crissy on this, how are we sure this is safe."

I look to Sally who shrugs. Since when have I taken orders from a kid? "Welp," I tell them, "We're stuck here until we figure something out. Either we hurry this up or wait here until the aliens try to kill us."

Somah and Crissy look to each other. They give me the nod. I go to the panel in the center of the room and put my hands on the machine. Lights blink at me. Smoke and vapor start draining out from the pods and into our air. The air instantly becomes warm as the walls shoot hot steam into the pods. The rest of us back away from them. Although Sally trusts that there won't be any danger from the machines the rest of us are still cautious. The temperature gets hotter and the ice pods begin to open. Inside each of them, the eyes of the people inside open.

A/N: Welp, this next part should be fun!


End file.
